villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy Valeska
Jeremy Valeska, born as Jeremy Arkham and also known as Mr. J., is the fanmade villain as well as one of the secondary antagonists of the TV series Gotham. He makes his appearance as the central antagonist of the fanedited fourth season of the series. He serves as the overarching antagonist of the 6th episode of the season, and becomes the main antagonist of The Joker saga. Despite his presumable death at the end of the 8th episode, he returns as one of the three main antagonists (alongside Oswald Cobblepot and Talia al Ghul) of the final episode of the series Gotham: Dark Light. He finally returns and makes another climatic appearance in the short film/bonus episode Gotham: Return of The Joker where he acts as the main antagonist. He is the psychotic and destructive father of Jerome and Jonathan Valeska, and is the series' fanmade incarnation of The Joker. He is portrayed by Mark Hamill. History Past He was once known as a famous scientist in the name of Jeremy Arkham. However, in order to save Tabitha Galavan from emotional collapse, he was hired by Caleb Dumas to create a form of laughing gas which could save her life. However, he bombed himself with a grenade full of that same laughing gas, and since then, he transformed into The Joker, thus not even remembering his own family name. Creating Jerome and Jonathan Jeremy was the abusive father and "creator" of Jerome and Jonathan. He abused his two genetically built from scratch kids, thus making them both emotionally collapse. It was also mentioned that he told Jerome that he, much like Paul Cicero, has beaten the kids up during their childhood. Terrorizing Gotham on Christmas Eve Jim Gordon comes to investigate him under the name of Mr. Jenkins. However, he revealed himself to be Jerome's father, Jeremy Valeska. Thereafter, his other son, Jonathan has come to rescue him. He then ordered Jerome to terrorize Gotham. However, as Selina comes to stop him and Harley Quinn/Zoe Tremor, Jeremy reveals to her that he has been controlling Jerome and Jonathan all along, as they were both only his test subjects, genetically created by him. He then terminates Jerome, and goes to terrorize Gotham himself by handing Christmas gifts to children. However, some unknown force pulls the presents to the sky, where they explode. Jeremy is then once again sent to Arkham. Attempting to bomb Gotham Later, Jeremy escapes jail and disguises himself as a waiter in Gotham's city hall. He later serves everyone a cup of wine, and then reveals his true identity as The Joker/Jeremy Valeska, and he remarks that if the people want the antidote they must bring Bruce Wayne to him as a hostage. Eventually, the unfortunate citizens find Bruce Wayne, and bring Bruce to Jeremy. Jeremy reveals to Bruce that he planted many different bombs in Gotham, which will tear the city apart. One was even in a room next to Jim Gordon, who was guarded by one of Jeremy's goons. Jeremy revealed so to Bruce by saying that he will get rid of the one precious to him. He then takes Bruce to a chemical plant in which he tries to convince Bruce that he is his own father in blood. However, Bruce does not accept it, and he implies that Jeremy will never be his own father. Jeremy then attempts to kill Bruce, first with a gun and then with a knife. However, after a rough battle, Bruce knocks him out. As Bruce starts beating him up, Jeremy asks Bruce if he is sure that he doesn't want to be his own son. Jeremy states that they will have fun together, trying to convince Bruce that he should rather live as his own son then die as a nobody. He then kicks Bruce and gets up as Bruce falls backwards. Bruce is now cornered and Jeremy grabs his shirt, and angrily tries to explain things to Bruce from his own perspective, implying that he created Bruce Wayne from nothing. Once more, he asks Bruce if that's what he really wants, and he tries to punch Bruce hard enough to break the fence behind him and make Bruce fall into the chemical vat. However, Jeremy misses and because he hit so hard, he broke the fence and then fell into the chemicals. Return Jeremy was later found lying, and presumably dead, in Damian's turf. However, The Joker was revealed to be alive, as he stabbed Damian and told him a story about how he educated Jerome to laugh like him and become insane. He later stabs Damian in his chest, and then Jeremy the man of jokes and chaos usurps Damian's place as a gang leader, and he burns the money of another crime lord, telling him that he is not a lunatic but he rather has a vision for Gotham. He later enters the city's ballroom where he invades into a party and he starts confronting a woman with a knife, and telling her about how Batman previously knew him as Jeremy Valeska, the father of Jerome. That was all before being confronted by Batman. Batman however fails to save everyone in the room, due to The Joker throwing the same woman off the rooftop. He battled Bruce and sent two dogs to kill him, but he failed in his plan to either kill Bruce or convince him that "fun" is the way of life. He then revealed to Bruce he has plans to bomb the city up again, but eventually, the GCPD took care of it and detached the bomb from it's plugs. Jeremy then tries to kill Bruce Wayne, implying that he will "end the fun", but Bruce overcomes The Joker one more time, and throws a lasso onto Jeremy's neck. He then throws the lasso off the rooftop, causing the chaotic and ruthless Joker to loose his concious and fall down from the balcony, together with the lasso and to his possibly final death. Leading The Arkham Inmates Jeremy once again returns in the form of Mr. J. as the main antagonist of the episode, and thus the final overarching antagonist of the series. After falling off the rooftop of a skyscraper, The Joker conspires against Batman and the entire city one more time. However, Jeremy does not remember his real name anymore, as he has been thinking for several months about The Batman insanely laughing at him after his defeat, and thereafter, The Joker declares that his name is Mr. J., as it appeared to him in his imaginations. He is sent to the Arkham Asylum together with Edward Nygma, as they are secretly guarded by Harley Quinn, disguised as Wardern Teemore (which that recognizable name also hints her own birth name before being brainwashed by The Phantasm, which is Zoe Tremor). His two thugs, who were also disguised before as policemen, have reported to him that busting out Edward Nygma and transforming him into The Riddler via lab was going successfully, and that they have planted a bomb inside The Wayne Manor, as he planned all along. Harley however slices the two goons to half, under The Joker's influence, and as she came nearer, Mr. J. grabbed her by the neck, as he was now able to complete his final chaotic scheme. Jeremy then orders Harley Quinn to sabotage Jim Gordon's new wife, Sarah Kean, who was actually the sister of Barbara Kean. Harley took Sarah to The Arkham Asylum halls, as Jeremy awaited there for the two. Jeremy then ordered his son and "biological weapon", Jonathan, to activate the bomb as he and Jonathan in the meanwhile also addressed The Arkham Inmates, to watch the city burning to its core. Jonathan then welcomes Jeremy to speak to The Arkham lunatics, now formed as his own cult. Jeremy explains to his cult that Gotham is a prison and that they have to escape it. He then adds to his speech that they all breathe from madness and destruction. Jonathan then tries to bomb The Wayne Manor, thus convincing Jeremy's cult that he is bombing a way for all of them so they can escape from Arkham. Jonathan however failed, and asked his father what to do, as Jeremy stated that fate is in his hands, and that he must now prove himself as a rival to Batman, as Jerome could never finish that task. After Jonathan's failure, the inmates however realize that it was another of Jeremy's manipulations, and they try and break out of the door (which Jonathan was ordered to lock so they would be stuck inside). Jonathan then burnt the cult under Jeremy's influence, and went with Jeremy's bodyguards into an abandoned building, where Harley Quinn stabbed him under Jeremy's orders. As Jonathan feels pain for his first time, Jeremy explains that fate is not in his hands, and reminds him that he is just a tool for conquering Gotham and turning it insane. Mr. J. finishes him off by revealing that he planned to have Batman as his final weapon all this time, and sarcastically calls Jonathan useful, thus telling him that he should therefore die with a smile on his face. Jeremy then throws a gas bomb at Jonathan, and ends The Joker's last born child for good, as he then laughs manically. He then goes back to see how Harley is handling with Sarah. He started telling Sarah about his backstory as the genius Professor Arkham, thus killing Harley in the process just for fun. The Last Laugh While Mr. J. is busy taking care of Sarah, Batman and Selina then fight his guards off before entering Ace Chemicals. The Joker then kidnaps the daughter of John Gordon (Jim Gordon's son) and Sarah, and he plots to drive her mad by letting her fall into an acid bath just like he did and thereafter he shall sweep away every bit of sanity in the town so that Bruce will loose everything he loves and cares about. Mr. J. then ties her up ontop of the acid in order to make it more amusing for him. John arrives and warns him that if he doesn't surrender to the GCPD he shall be killed within a moment. John also calls him by his real name Jeremy and declares that he had enough of the jokes and the madness which he spreads around Gotham. Jeremy at first does not have an idea of what Jeremy means. However, during the next few moments, he once again remembers his past incidents. He starts to remember what Bruce has done to him and he then reveals his scheme to the son of Gordon. He lets go of the rope. However, John manages to hold on to the rope, just before Jeremy backstabs him in order to force his hand off or else kill him in a "funny" way. However, the next moment, Batman throws on him a spinning blade and Jeremy begins to search for his old nemesis whom he calls by the name "Batsy". He then finds Batman and starts laughing, just before Batman ends his misery for good and throws on him a blade, which causes him to fall into the acid once again and dissolve. Personality Jeremy is a ruthless, megalomaniacal, remorseless and obsessive crime lord who often takes pleasure in others being killed or suffering. He is obsessed with the idea that Bruce Wayne should become his own "son", willing to destroy Gotham for that psychotic ambition. He would later try and kill Bruce, as he realizes that Bruce does not want to be his son like figure. He seems to be manipulative towards his enforcers, killing Jerome and abandoning, later also murdering Jonathan, and thereafter also seen killing his enforcers during the finale. Though not physically appearing until the 6th episode near it's end, he does have an influence on the entire season including some previous events. He could be considered as the most dangerous, psychopathic and overtly evil villain of the series as whole, despite the fact he is a fanmade villain. However, he does have a fatherly side as he knows that Bruce would be an even better son for him that Jerome and Jonathan. However, that was only another manipulation to become better than his children in taking over Gotham. It was also explained that the Valeska family has been through a chain of abusive parenting. He was abused by his father, and thereafter, Jerome was most likely abused by him. Powers and Abilities * High tolerance for pain - Jeremy, much like his child Jerome (and possibly also Jonathan) doesn't feel much pain if he feels it at all. Therefore, when Bruce beat him up, he started giggling with a smile and started throwing at Bruce some sarcastic comments. * Master Manipulator - Jeremy is manipulative and cunning, and therefore, he can use other people for his own purposes and can even brainwash them. He was seen manipulating some of Gotham's citizens in order to find Bruce Wayne. * Bio-Engineering for weapons - Jeremy created his children as tools to destroy Gotham and terrorize Bruce Wayne. * Sadistic Tactician - Jeremy is cleverer than the other versions of The Joker, and he uses tactics for his ambitious schemes. However, he is not less sadistic than he is clever. Jeremy uses most of his plans to cause chaos and massacre. Quotes Killed Victims Kill Count - 62+ * Dozens of citizens (were poisoned to death) * Damian Maroni (stabbed in the chest) * Crime Lord (was thrown into the fire by The Joker's thugs) * Woman (was thrown out of the window) * His followers/All of the Arkham inmates (burnt to death by Jonathan under his command, indirect manslaughter) * Jonathan Valeska (stabbed in the chest by Harley and then betrayed by Jeremy/The Joker, and then killed off by a gas bomb which Jeremy threw on him) * Harley Quinn - shot to death Links to fanfilms https://www.dropbox.com/s/tzb1plpwbo5mi7y/9g.mov?dl=0 (episode 6 pt 1) https://www.dropbox.com/s/rymxkeajzjtjsk7/9g2.mov?dl=0 (episode 6 pt 2) https://www.dropbox.com/s/99hbsyaiaz7oajt/g7.mov?dl=0 (episode 7) https://www.dropbox.com/s/1jr325jobyy8kqa/g74.mov?dl=0 (episode 8) https://www.dropbox.com/s/keoh8vk4ifultwj/g654%20trailer.mov?dl=0 (episode 11 trailer) https://www.dropbox.com/s/mgh57ciwukcnr7g/g654xc.mov?dl=0 (episode 11 pt 1) https://www.dropbox.com/s/72ysbtgmx1a4o07/g654xx.mov?dl=0 (episode 11 pt 2) https://www.dropbox.com/s/l8kpp2h2xy9h8lu/g654xxi.mov?dl=0 (episode 11 pt 3) https://www.dropbox.com/s/s92wbic6taxm38l/g654xxx.mov?dl=0 (episode 11 pt 4) https://www.dropbox.com/s/e80ujb79trw3gyo/g654xxxi.mov?dl=0 (episode 11 pt 5 final video) https://www.dropbox.com/s/3bnwhmes3df3wt7/g7093.mov?dl=0 (bonus feature/after final video part 1) https://www.dropbox.com/s/x0wfu693gz83831/g4dd1.mp4?dl=0 (bonus feature/after final video part 2) https://www.dropbox.com/s/a192zvwgu8dcm8f/g040656.mp4?dl=0 (bonus feature/after final video part 3, last chapter of it all) Gallery jenkinsgotham.jpg|Jeremy in jail, disguised with his identity Mr. Jenkins the joker.jpg|The Joker rampaging the city hall of Gotham and feeding the city council and the citizens with poisonous wine hi9j.jpg|Jeremy's first defeat & transformation to the final Joker jeremyvsbruceds.jpg|Jeremy trying for his last time to convince Bruce about their common bloodlines, just before attempting to kill Bruce, thus being defeated jokerjerm4y.jpg|Jeremy (The Joker) in a ball gala, before killing an innocent woman jeremyvaleskac.jpg|Jeremy kills the infamous crime lord, Damian Maroni jeremydeath4.jpg|The second death of Jeremy Valeska jerff.jpg|Jeremy is about to kill The Batman/Bruce Wayne since he ran out of options to drive Bruce mad Jokercd.png|Gotham's fanmade Joker compared to it's original comic version Jeremy44.jpg Jeremt.jpeg | Mr. J.'s defeat Jeremyr.jpg|Jeremy in a gangster's turf, before he abuses Harley Imageedit 2 6345173463.jpg|A poster of Jeremy The Joker Jer9.jpg|Jeremy Valeska's final death Trivia * He is similar to The Joker from the Arkham video game series, since they both wanted to either kill Bruce or drive him mad, and they both were crime lords rather than being completely insane anarchists. * He is so far the most chaotic and ruthless villain of the series as whole, even resembling both Jerome and Jeremiah both together in one body and form, from the original fourth season. * Despite being the overall main antagonist and both the Bigger Bad and the Big Bad of the season, he is defeated in the 8th episode, thus making The Penguin the main antagonist of the season during the later episodes, up until the moment that Jeremy returns in the finale. * He is also similar to General Ludendorff from the Wonder Woman film. They both use sidekicks (though Jeremy barely uses Zoe Tremor, aka Harley Quinn) and they both serve as main antagonists through the first half of the story, due to being killed before the latter arrives in the second arc. * He is also similar to Martha Wayne from Flashpoint, since they both are Bruce's parent like figures. However, unlike Martha, Jeremy is rather manipulating Bruce into believing that they are related in their bloodlines, because he isn't really his father. Also, unlike Martha who is a tragic sociopath, Jeremy is a Pure Evil villain. * Jeremy in the finale appears and acts like his original counterpart from The Dark Knight, since his images were taken from that character, and his speeches were similar. They were also both the main villains of their storylines, and they were both Complete Monsters. * He is also very similar to Jeremiah Valeska from the original Gotham, and more similar to Jeremiah than to Jerome, as they both wanted to have Bruce as a part of their own families, and they both wanted to drive Bruce mad or kill him. They were both main villains during most parts of their storylines. However, his chaotic and bitter side is more similar to Jerome, as Jeremiah is much more polite than Jeremy and is less of a real Joker than his fanmade counterpart. * Jeremy created both Jerome and Jonathan, knowing that both of them are just temporary tools, and plotting to kill them both later, as he has full control over their life lines. He however it took a long time until he did manage to kill Jonathan, who later also became Ra's al Ghul's enforcer. * Jeremy is the Bruce Wayne's archenemy, but Jim Gordon rather has Penguin as his archenemy and therefore Oswald is rather the main villain of the GCPD storyline. * Jeremy is the first of the three main villains to die in the finale. He dies within the first half of the episode, unlike Talia and Oswald, who die before the end of the episode. * Jeremy however unexpectedly appeared in the bonus feature episode, thus making him the final antagonist of the entire series and it's fanmade fourth season. * The way he tried to force Barb to fall into the acid bath and turn her into the next Harley Quinn is similar to how The Joker from Suicide Squad and the DC Extended Universe throws Harlene into the acid bath and turns her into Harley Quinn. However, unlike the DC Extended Universe counterpart, Jeremy does not succeed with this specific plan. * Despite Jeremy's death being confirmed, he died 3 times and each of his deaths were either presumed, faked or temporary deaths. Because of that, whether Jeremy returned to life or not after his final death is unknown. Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Tyrants Category:Psychopath Category:Psychotic Category:Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Delusional Category:Imprisoned Category:Homicidal Category:Gotham Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Bigger Bads Category:Oppressors Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Parents Category:Evil Creator Category:Traitor Category:Obsessed Category:Barbarian Category:Brainwashers Category:Genocidal Category:Complete Monster Category:Wrathful Category:Master Manipulators Category:Masterminds Category:Male Category:Misanthropes Category:Mongers Category:Liars Category:Imposters Category:Inmates Category:Greedy Category:Saboteurs Category:Harbinger of Rebirth Category:Sadists Category:Jingoist Category:Posthumous Category:Misogynists Category:Opportunists Category:Leader Category:Brutes Category:Archenemy Category:Arsonists Category:Fighter Category:Vengeful Category:Charismatic Category:Spouses Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Assassin Category:Serial Killers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Incriminators Category:Warlords Category:Anarchist Category:Monarchs Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Knifemen Category:Swordsmen Category:Gangsters Category:Usurpers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Big Bads Category:Gunmen Category:One-Man Army Category:Torturer Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Evil from the past Category:Control Freaks Category:Elderly Category:Cult Leaders Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Sadomasochists Category:Thugs Category:Trickster Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Nihilists Category:Disciplinarians Category:Egotist Category:Provoker Category:DC Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Live Action Villains Category:Wealthy Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fanfiction Category:Mentally Ill Category:Killjoy Category:Batman Villains Category:Contradictory Category:Titular Category:Hypocrites Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Mobsters Category:Self-Aware Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Enigmatic Category:Dictator Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Totalitarians Category:Supremacists Category:Outcast Category:Mutilators Category:Hypnotists Category:Snuff filmer Category:Cataclysm Category:Ringmasters Category:Revived Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cheater Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Extortionists Category:Strategic Category:Double Agent Category:Spy Category:Complete Monsters Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mischievous Category:Bogeymen Category:Completely Insane Category:Deceased Category:Aristocrats Category:Slaver Category:Successful Category:Thief Category:Burglars Category:Mass Murderer Category:Master Orators Category:Dark Lord Category:Mutated Category:Smugglers Category:Poachers